Automobile headlight systems typically have a low beam mode and a high beam mode. The low beam mode and the high beam mode are configured to have an intensity focus and direction to provide an appropriate level of illumination for the driver without interfering with the vision of drivers of oncoming vehicles. In some headlight systems, the low beam mode is accomplished by a pair of low beam lamps, and the high beam mode is accomplished by a pair of high beam lamps. Other headlight systems combine the low beam and high beam lamps into combination lamps that can produce low beam illumination or high beam illumination by selecting a respective filament having a different location relative to a fixed reflector.
Some existing automobile headlight systems provide enhanced high beams. Such headlight systems use cameras to detect other vehicles and automatically dim the portions of the high beam that may be dazzling to drivers of the other vehicles. Thus, the high beams illuminate the road without interfering with the vision of oncoming drivers. In some of the existing headlight systems, shutters mask a portion of the high beam. Other headlight systems have a matrix of LED (light emitting diode) bulbs, with each one shining in a specific direction. When a camera detects an approaching vehicle, some of the bulbs turn off independently to dim portions of the high beam.